


Sunday Morning Surprise

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: DameRey Week [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sunday mornings were quiet day-ins at the Dameron household. An easy agreement between Rey and Poe when they married. Sundays, especially early mornings were spent with each other.





	Sunday Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Damerey Week: Modern Au.

Sunday mornings were quiet day-ins at the Dameron household. An easy agreement between Rey and Poe when they married. Sundays, especially early mornings were spent with each other. 

And they always did. With Poe being ex-military waking up early came easy, with Rey, she was simply a morning person. Today was no exception, at least for Poe, who woke to the sound of rain in the window and the warmth that the bed and Rey’s sleeping presence gave him.

Poe turned around and watched her sleep, her face was completely relaxed, mouth slightly open. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Poe remained in bed for a while longer, just letting the peace and Rey’s presence wash over him. Until he had to use the bathroom. Still, he moved carefully, not wanting to wake Rey up, but she would often do anyways.

Poe went and came back to find Rey still asleep, ‘Strange,’ he thought. But he carefully got back in bed and grabbed the book on his nightstand and began to read.

Poe lost track of time on his book, only when he felt the bed move and Rey jawn did he looked up, saw her blink away sleep, “Good morning sunshine.”

Rey gave him a sleepy smile, “Morning flyboy.” Rey sat up, stretching and yawning again, “Been up long?”

“Half an hour give or take,” Poe responded. “You actually slept more than usual, I leave the bed and you’re up.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been feeling a bit tired these days,” Rey said and cuddled next to Poe.

Poe furrowed his brow worried, “Are you ok? Need the doctor?”

“Nah,” Rey said, a gentle smile on her face. “All’s good. I’ve just been having more work at the shop lately. Don’t worry.”

“If you’re sure,” Poe wasn’t convinced. “Just take it easy.”

“I always do,” Rey said. “Also, I’ll remind you that I had blood work done recently, a clean bill of health according to my doctor, so, relax flyboy.”

“Fine, if you’re sure. Want some breakfast?”

“Waffles and bacon? Maybe a cup of hot chocolate, I bought a box the other day, it’s in the pantry.”

Poe kissed the top of Rey’s head, then rested their foreheads together, “Waffles, bacon and hot chocolate coming right up.”

“Thank you.”

Poe reluctantly pulled back and threw the covers off, put his slippers and threw a shirt on. “Nothing else?” 

“No Poe, you’re making waffles, that is enough, thank you.”

“Alright, how about cinnamon waffles then?”

Rey’s eyes sparkled, “Yes! I love when you make those!”

“I knew you’d like that!” With that Poe walked out of their room, fully intending on taking care of breakfast. Which was something he normally did, Rey could do basic things for it, but he was the one who had mastered breakfast.

Poe stopped to pet Beebee, feeling guilty of not feeding the poor dog earlier. So he got the food and fed him, Beebee attacked his food with gusto and Poe patted his head, “Enjoy buddy.”

Poe started the coffee machine for himself and prepared the bacon, then got the waffle batter ready, he sang to himself as he did so, feeling quite upbeat and happy. He prepared the waffle machine and heated milk for Rey’s chocolate. 

Once the food was ready, Poe grabbed a large tray and set down the plates and both mugs. He made his way back upstairs still singing, and found that Rey had open the window drapes, the day was grey and rainy, but he didn’t mind it. They didn’t have plans for today. 

Rey made her way back from the bathroom, “That was fast!” She said as she climbed back into bed, covered her legs and took the tray from Poe’s hands.

“Careful sunshine, everything’s hot.”

Poe handled the tray and then removed his book from his nightstand, making space for his cup of coffee, once that was done, he climbed back into bed with Rey, taking his mug and bringing it to his lips, he blew on his coffee then took a sip. Placing his cup on the stand, he took his plate and he and Rey began to eat in silence.

“This is so good,” Rey broke her silence as she ate her waffles. “You spoil me so much Poe!”

“Anything for my Rey of sunshine.”

They continued to eat, and when they were done, Rey left the bed and set the tray on their chest of drawers, “I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh? Did I miss something?” Poe asked as he watched Rey rummaged through one her drawers and pulled a small box.

“Here you go!” Rey beamed as she gave Poe the box, and went back to her side of the bed and climbed back in. “I got this last week, I just wanted to give it to you today.”

“Well, now I’m curious,” Poe smiled as he untied the ribbon, and carefully opened the box. Once he did he stared. Then looked at Rey, whose smile was wide and happiness was written in her face. He pulled two small booties. “Sunshine?”

“Congrats flyboy, you’re going to be a dad.”

Poe could only stare at the booties and then at Rey, but once the news settled in, he let a loud whoop, “We’re having a baby! Sunshine I’m so happy!” He climbed onto the bed and kissed Rey. “When did you found out?”

“On Monday, but I wanted to tell you today, so we could have the day to ourselves. That’s why I took a blood test, it came back positive.”

“Oh sunshine, I’m so happy,” Poe took her head in his hands and gently kissed her again. 

“Yeah,” Rey’s voice was soft. “So am I.”

Poe laid back down and pulled Rey in his arms, she didn’t protest, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

“I’m going to be the best dad ever, and I’m going to spoil you while you’re pregnant.”

Rey smiled, “I know.”

Life was good.


End file.
